


I made something for you

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ognian (Oggie)/Dimo using the phrase "I feel part responsible for the mess you made in my pants" or "I made something for you, honey.” Oggie as the possessive seme who always wants to snuggle/cuddle/smex his mate and Dimo who is do-not-want but allows it. [prompt from kinkmeme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I made something for you, honey”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Girl Genius.  
> Is it just me or does anyone else randomly browse kinkmemes?

Dimo is patiently waiting for Agatha in one of her many labs when Oggie finds him. He smirks and stops to admire his mate, noting with fierce pride how Dimo is able to read Agatha’s complex notes with ease. He waits until Dimo leans against the table before sneaking up behind him and gripping his hips gently. He rests his chin on Dimo’s shoulder.

His mate sighs and rolls his eyes, tilting his head so that their heads aren’t pressed together. He chuckles and presses a few soft kisses to his neck. Although he had intended to only cuddle with Dimo, he quickly finds himself pressing rough, possessive kisses and nips to his throat. Dimo sighs and lets his head tilt further to the side.

Oggie reaches the collar of Dimo’s shirt and growls, moving back up to nip along his jaw. Dimo drops the papers he had been reading to unbutton almost half of his shirt, pulling it down until his shoulder was bared to his mate’s eyes. Oggie growls again, the deep and possessive sound of a dominant about to claim his mate. Dimo hums and suppresses a shiver, fighting to remain still. “Vy deed hyu come lookink for me Oggie?”

He chuckles. “Because Hy made someting for hyu, sveethot.”

“Yah? Vot vas it?” He rolls his bared shoulder gently, calling attention to it.

Oggie presses his groin to Dimo’s ass and makes a path of wet kisses down to the scar just above his shoulder. “Hy kept hyu in mind de vhole time.”

Dimo breathes an “ _Ohhhh_.” and presses back against him. Oggie nuzzles his shoulder before lapping at the scar.

Dimo cries out and rolls his hips back against his mate. Oggie presses his tongue against the raised flesh harder, reveling in the small whines he receives for his effort. Within minutes he has turned Dimo from a calm, rational Jager into an eager, wanton cockslut. He couldn’t stop the pride rising in his chest even if he’d wanted to.

His hand slips into Dimo’s shirt to toy with his nipples and scratch at his skin. He taps his hip and Dimo’s hands rise to unbutton his shirt and vest. He presses back against him and undoes his pants, pushing them down a little. Oggie grinds against him for a moment before easing his mate to lay face-first on the table.

Dimo turns his head to watch him and sucks in a breath when Ognian’s pants are pushed to his thighs. Oggie’s hand smooths over his mate’s bared ass, pushing his pants to his knees before spreading his legs. He kisses a small patch of skin just above his behind and sends Dimo a look.

He flushes and grips the table, pushing his sleeve out of the way so that he could be ready to bite his arm. Oggie grins at him and rubs his hips while he steadies himself. He spares the doorway a quick look before pushing in to the hilt. Dimo muffles a scream by biting his arm, digging his teeth in deep and swallowing the blood that fills his mouth. He breathes deep through his nose while silently cursing his mate.

Oggie smirks and rubs him with his thumbs. He waits nearly an entire minute before starting to move. A new record. Maybe his instincts were calming down? He starts slow, knowing that soon he wouldn’t be able to hold back. Dimo rolls back against him, licking his bleeding arm contentedly. Oggie focuses on his mate’s calm face, savoring the look before pushing him up the table until the toes of his boots were the only thing on the ground.

Dimo cracks open an eye to watch him, shifting in his mate’s tight grip. Oggie smiles at him, giving a final soft kiss to the spot behind Dimo’s ear. Dimo sighs and smiles back, eyes falling shut once more.

He inhales the scent of his mate; content, loved, and bursting with life. Dimo was beautiful, a hard-earned prize that he was always glad to continue fighting for, even if his only opponent happened to be his mate’s insecurities.  He wanted to be able to do this every day. To take it slow and gentle so that Dimo could relax and know that he belonged to Oggie and that Oggie would never leave him. To sooth away all of his-Oh. **_He needed to make his mate arch and scream. His mate needed to acknowledge him as his dominate. He_** _NEEDED **to fill his mate with his young and prove that he belonged to him and him alone.**_

He growls low and dangerous, his grip turning bruising. He thrusts harder and faster, fangs bared and focusing on little more than insuring that his mate was safe and pleasured and reaching his own end. Dimo cries out and whimpers little bursts of his name, pushing back against him in little jerks. Oggie bites in the same place as his mark, holding the flesh between his teeth. Dimo squeals and bucks, trying to balance himself with his feet and only managing to scuff his toes against the floor.

Dimo shivers and moans, digging his nails into the table and trying to hold out. Oggie growls and Dimo’s eyes snap open to peer into the animalistic eyes of his mate. He cums with a high-pitched whine. Oggie forces a few more thrusts into his trembling mate before releasing and filling him. He laves over the mark, subconsciously noting Dimo starting to tighten around him and wiggle beneath him. He hesitantly pulls back to watch as his mate curls his arms closer to himself and nuzzles the table.

Oggie presses butterfly kisses to his face and shoulder, resting against his back to lap at the clotting bite mark on his arm. The afterglow doesn’t last long before Dimo shifts. Oggie sighs and straightens, waiting for Dimo to fix his shirt and vest before pulling out and fixing their pants. He wraps his arms around his mate and rests his chin on his shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing deep the scent of his mate and contentment.

Dimo picks up the stack of papers and continues reading. He leans back against his mate and smiles when Oggie’s hands move to press against his abdomen.


	2. "I feel part responsible for the mess you made in my pants”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ognian (Oggie)/Dimo using the phrase "I feel part responsible for the mess you made in my pants" or "I made something for you, honey.” Oggie as the possessive seme who always wants to snuggle/cuddle/smex his mate and Dimo who is do-not-want but allows it. [prompt from kinkmeme]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oggie just seems like the type of man to start the sweetest moments before ruining them. Probably without meaning to or even realizing it..  
> By the way, did anyone notice the bittersweet moment at the end of the last chap? It'll make you sad if you think about it too hard...

Dimo was innocently wondering the castle, exploring the various rooms, when Oggie stumbled upon him.

He waits a moment, watching the other Jäger poke around the various items in the room. He smirks. Dimo, for all his seriousness and attempts to keep Oggie and Maxim in line, had always been the most curious Jäger that Oggie had ever met. The look of wonder that clouded his eyes whenever something caught his attention was just too adorable.

He leans against the doorway while he reminisces about how he’d used that curiosity against Dimo to become his mate. He shakes his head. Now was not the time to be thinking on that. He turns his head to find Dimo bent over to drop a box on the floor and moving to pick up another one.

He swallows a growl and stalks over to push Dimo against a bookcase. Dimo yelps and fights back until Oggie nips his ear and coos. “It’s me Dimo.”

Dimo huffs. “Hyu bastard, Hy tought hyu vere an enemy!”

Oggie grins and nuzzles his cheek. “Hy know. It vas nize.” Dimo scowls at him and kicks him in the shin.

He snorts and nips his cheek. “Bad Dimo.” He grinds against him and hums. “Moff a liddle.”

Dimo rolls his eyes but rolls his hips back into his mate’s. He rests his forehead against a row of books and closes his eyes with a sigh. Oggie presses him against the bookcase, pulling out his hips for easier access. He grinds harder and nuzzles his neck, slowly moving up to his ear. Dimo moans, low and soft, when his mate’s tongue traces the shell of his ear.

He pushes back against his mate, enjoying the feel of Oggie’s hands on his hips and his mouth at his ear. Then Oggie’s hand slips down the front of his pants and he twitches.

Oggie chuckles against his ear and wraps his fingers around his mate’s cock, swiftly bringing him to full hardness. He grinds against Dimo’s backend and strokes him, teasing his ear with his sharp teeth and tongue. “Do hyu like dat?”

Dimo reaches back to swat at him, scowling when Oggie dodges and laughs. Then Oggie’s hand tightens and his hips are pushing against his ass insistently and all he can do is just grip the bookcase and whine. Oggie growls into his ear and grins, speeding his hand up.

He spreads kisses and nips from his ear to the collar of his shirt before nosing it aside and continuing. Dimo tilts his head to the side, cracking open one eye to watch him. “Dere’s a table ve kan use right over dere.” He nods to their right, where a small table rests under a window. Oggie eyes it before nodding.

Dimo pushes away from the bookshelf, squawking when he is picked up and plopped on the table. He glares and huffs. “Dem it Oggie…”

His mate chuckles and kisses him, easing his tongue in to explore the familiar wet cavern. Dimo moans and leans against him, eyes closing and falling limp. Oggie eases Dimo into a comfortable position before rocking their hips together. Dimo jerks against him and moans.

It doesn’t take long before they forget being gentle in their race for completion. The table creaks and groans beneath them, slamming against the stone wall and echoing around the room. Oggie growls possessively into his mate’s mouth and Dimo whines back, digging his claws into Oggie’s coat. His legs wrap around Oggie’s, trying to force him closer.

Dimo slips first, arching against his mate and gasping. Oggie follows with a growl, teeth clenching against the urge to bite. They pant against each other until the aftershocks have faded. Oggie pushes himself onto his elbows to watch smugly as Dimo regains control of himself. Dimo glares back half-heartedly, reaching up to massage Oggie’s neck.

Oggie smirks back and kisses Dimo’s forehead. “Hy feel part responsible for de mess hyu made in my pants.”

Dimo scowls and punches him. “Hyu alvays do dis!”


End file.
